Hold It In
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: I could say that my life turned out perfectly but in all honesty. It didn't. I could say I am currently happily married to the sweetest guy in the world but that would be a lie. And all of that started on my 18th birthday which I shared with my twin brother and the 'sweetest' guy. (Camp Rock happened) -Naitlyn
1. The Past & The Present

**Back with yet another Naitlyn fic! It's different from what I actually write, but then again, each story I do is. I can do horror, to romance to supernatural and that's just me. I even do crime! Anyway I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

**_Seven Years Ago_**

_Caitlyn's POV _

This was officially the worst birthday ever. I walked down the streets in the dark, sobbing my heart out. I bet I looked like a right nutter and a panda and a wreck...

I only stopped crying when a tall man in his late twenties stood in front of me, a sympathetic look on his face. "Hey there, little darlin'." he said. I looked up and stared at him. "What's your name?" I am not telling you that. "Fine, how old are you? You look young to be walking in the dead of night alone. Did you go clubbing or something?" I looked at my mini sparkly short sleeved dress covered by my black leather jacket and back at him.

"I'm 18." I managed to croak out.

"You're too young to go out clubbing, then. Aren't ya, darlin'?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I didn't go clubbing." I mumbled.

"I gathered that. You look too sober." he chuckled. "Now where did you come from? Boyfriend's house? Had a little argument?" Well, technically he isn't my boyfriend. He was my best friend.

"My birthday party." I said. The man's eyes sparkled.

"Your birthday is today? Wow. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"So, what was it? Argument with the ex?" he guessed as we started walking down the street.

"More like my best friend. Well, he was until he defended his bitch. We share our birthday along with my twin." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Ah." The man said. "Would anyone be out there looking for you, now?"

"Probably my girl best friends or my twin brother." I replied.

"How far have you walked?"

"I don't know... Around three hours." I said, checking my watch. "Shit it's like 2 a.m." I sighed. The man stopped and I looked back at him. He had a little smile on his face.

"Where do you live, darlin'?" he asked.

"None of your business." I suddenly came back to my senses. He grabbed me and I let out a yelp. He started feeling me up and I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Little 18 year old, wondering around the streets alone. On June 9th." he started to say. "She met a stranger and didn't ask for his name but gave her age." he continued.

"Let go of me." I yelled, trying to get out of his hard grip.

"She didn't care as she spilled her life story to said stranger." he started laughing. I tried kicking him but he had a hand gripped onto my legs.

"Get off me!" I screamed. "Help! Somebody help me!" I screamed into the night. No-one came. Suddenly I felt my head being smashed into a wall.

The last couple of hours came back to me in a flash.

_"I can't believe you!" Nate screamed at my face. We were outside alone and I had confessed my love for him._

_"You know we were meant to be together! You're meant to be with me not your bitch!" Nate's eyes flashed a dark colour as he glared at me._

_"My 'bitch'?" he scoffed. "Excuse me, Miss I-Throw-Myself-At-A-Taken-Guy! You're the bitch, Caitlyn." Nate said, venom dripping from his voice._

_"But what was that the other day? A mistake?!" I yelled._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Nate's face immediately sobered up._

_"'Caitlyn, I need you.'" I started. "'Caitlyn, I'll meet you at yours in 15. Make sure no-ones there.'!" and my ultimate favourite before we nearly slept together. "'I love you Caitlyn, so much, you have to stay with me. You have to be with me.'" I retorted. Tears dripping down my face, I poked a finger at him. "You played with me!" I sobbed._

_"Nate?" A female voice called out. "Are you around?" Dana. But before she could see me, I ran. I ran as far as I could. And as far as I could._

I woke up naked in a dingy hotel room. I leaned up and looked around. My clothes were everywhere. I felt dirty. Crying, I gripped my hair and screamed.

When I calmed myself down, I stood up and looked around for my clothes. I found all of them, laid on a chair. Putting them on, I walked out of the room and out the lobby door.

I looked at the morning air and then at my phone. Thank God he left me my stuff. My phone read 12 a.m. I had fifty missed calls and 43 text messages. Five calls belonged to Nate and 5 texts also belonged to him. The rest were my mother, stepfather, brother, sister and best friends. Rubbing my face, I made my way to nowhere.

* * *

_**Present**_

"See you later, baby!" I called out to my seven year old daughter. She waved and ran to her teacher. Chelsea looked so cute in her new school uniform. I had gotten a better job transfer so I finally decided to move from our flat to a more appropriate abode. It was a three bedroom house with two bathrooms and a reasonable sized garden in Chelsea, England. So that meant for Chels, a new school.

I smiled at the other parents and walked to my Nissan GTR. I had gotten my brother to contact me after... I still had contact with my family but just not Mitchie, Mara, Shane, Jason or any of them. Especially Nate. The asshole in the making.

I drove to work and parked in my designated spot. Putting my shades on, I exited my car, grabbing my handbag and locked my car, walking to the entrance of St. Hope's Hospital. I walked with style. In my white and black blazer, black suit trousers, white tank and white heels. That was until I got blood vomited on myself and a patient collapsing in front of me.

Instinctively I dropped my bag and knelt down next to the patient. "Which ward is this man from?!" I yelled at other doctors and nurses coming.

"A&amp;E, Dr Wynwood!" A fellow doctor said. Another thing. I changed my surname to my mother's maiden name so they wouldn't find me...

"My ward?" I asked. "Right, get him upstairs ASAP." I shouted. I got up and went to the café.

"Already working, Caitlyn?" The barista asked, chuckling. I smiled at her.

"Can't get enough." I replied.

"Here's your usual. Have a nice day." She gave me my coffee, two sugars and I thanked her before grabbing my bag from a nurse and going into a lift.

...

"Where are Mrs Stanford's notes, Gemma?" I asked another doctor.

"Here." She handed me my patient's file and went off to help her husband, Harry, deal with a patient.

"Thank you!" I called out. She replied with a thumbs up. I walked to my patient and smiled. "Mrs Stanford-"

"Please, Dr Wynwood, it's Marie." Mrs Stanford said.

"OK. Marie." I smiled. "You're free to go as soon as I give you one last checkup."

"Thank goodness!" she smiled.

"Yup. Anyway, how's your head?" I asked, reading over the notes.

"Still ringing but the meds took the intensity of it away."

"That's good." I replied, placing the notes on the table and sanitising my hands. "I'll just feel here and if it hurts give me a shout." I pressed relatively gently on Marie's stomach and she didn't wince or complain. Then I dug deeper and she still was OK. I continued to check up my patient and when I was done, I told her she could sign her discharge papers and leave.

"Thank you." she called.

"No problem." I smiled at her, walking backwards until I bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry!" I yelped, turning around to face... I froze as the man's face contorted in recognition. Quickly I rushed into my office and locked my door. I started hyperventilating as I looked through the shutters at his advancing form.

Please, don't be here. You ruined my life. I closed my eyes. I heard banging on the door and I heard security run up and cease the banging. "You're the girl I met seven years ago!" he shouted. I started to cry.

Five minutes passed and I heard knocking on the door. I looked out and saw Niamh (Pronounced Nieve) the nurse, smiling softly. Opening the door I let her come in and shut the door again.

"Why did you run?" she asked.

"He's Chelsea's father." I whispered, covering my face with my hair.

"Shit. The one who-"

"Stop." I squeaked.

"Sorry." she said, hugging my foetal position.

I closed my eyes and listened to the run of the hospital ward take place. I heard gurneys being wheeled around. Doctors shouting orders. Groans. Moans. Pain. Pain everywhere. Until I heard _them_.

"I'm OK, seriously guys!" Came a male's voice.

"Fainting does not seem OK and we've just got here." Another male voice said.

"Is the wheelchair really necessary? I can walk!" Came the first guy's voice.

"Yes it is." said a sharp tongued man.

"Dad..." The first guy warned.

I stopped listening then. The only sound I hear was my heart beat. They couldn't have found me. "Niamh, you have to move these people to another ward!" I whispered, urgently.

"What? Who? Why?" she asked, standing up as I stood up and looked through the slits.

"Those people." I said, pointing. Her eyes widened.

"Connect 3, their girls and their parents?! Why?" she asked.

"There's something you should know about me." I started, packing my stuff into my bag.

"What?" Niamh asked, shocked.

"I'm Rebecca Wynwood's daughter-"

"No shit." Niamh said. I raised my eyebrows. "Obvious surname..." she mumbled.

"OK... Anyway, I kinda dated Nate for a while." Realisation came across Niamh's face.

"Shit! You were in the magazines every week with Connect 3 &amp; Co! How did I not see this earlier?! You're fucking famous!" she hissed, quietly, trying to contain her excitement.

"Yeah, whatever. They don't know about anything for the past seven years. On mine, Jesse's and Nate's birthday, Nate and I got into a argument and I left and that's when everything went downhill. Now, they can't see me!" I said.

"Where's the bloody ward director?!" Robert Gray asked, eyeing my door. Oh shit. I am. "Are they in here?" he asked, advancing to my door with a finger pointed at it.

"Mr. Gray, please stay put. We'll deal with your son as soon as possible." Harry saved me. Robert stared at Harry then continued to my room door.

Opening it, Robert stood eyes wide looking at my broken figure. "Caitlyn? What the hell?" he mumbled.

"Hey, Robert." I smiled, lightly.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! x**


	2. The Turn & The Humour

**I'm doing mass updates to start finishing other older stories so I can focus on Young Dracula which I'd abandoned for a long while. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

"What? How are you...?" Robert asked, looking at me. I used baby wipes to wipe my face and put light makeup on. "I haven't seen you in years, kid." he said.

"Yeah. How's everyone?" I mumbled, turning to face him.

"They're outside, come see them, Cait!" he said, grinning.

"Uh, in a while." I replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, sitting down in my chair.

"I'm a doctor, now." I said.

"Caitlyn! Wow! You went in your father's footsteps." he mumbled awkwardly. "What about the producing stuff?" he asked.

"Gave up on music." I said flatly.

"What? Why, kid?" he asked.

"Nate." I said, shrugging. "Anyway, I heard you were looking for me and this is my office so..." I cahnged the subject.

"You're the ward director?" he asked shocked. "Wow, you did really well for yourself, kiddo."

"Thanks, Roberto." I grinned. He winked at his nickname.

"Come meet them, for me?" Robert pouted. The Grays and their pouts... No wonder Denise got sucked in.

"I don't know... I kinda left on the spot. I haven't talked to them since..."

"Since what?" Robert asked.

"J's, mine and Nate's 18th..." I mumbled, looking at the door.

"Caitlyn Alice." I winced.

"Cait, shall I deal with Mr. Gray, the patient." Gemma asked, knowing that this was a private matter. "Come on, Hazza." she said, grabbing her husband and leaving my office. Niamh decided to stay.

"Nate told me everything." Robert said.

"Did he tell you what he said to me?"

"Everything, sweetheart." Robert sighed. "You of all people should know that Nathaniel is a dirty player." he said. "After all you were best friends for 10 years."

"I know, I'm stupid." I laughed bitterly.

"No, sweetheart. You're human. He works his charms and every girl falls at his feet. You unfortunately were one of them. Shane used to be like this until Mitchie laid down a few ground rules."

"Uh." I simply said.

"Please, see them." Robert begged. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Niamh, give me Mr. Gray's notes." I said, leaving the room.

"They're with Gem." I remembered and walked up to Nate's section, hearing gasps from my friends.

"Cait?" Mitchie whispered.

"Is it really you?" Mara asked.

"Caitlyn!" Jason said, grinning and hugging me. I laughed and hugged him back, missing his bear hugs.

"Gemma, Harry. I'll deal with him. Notes." Gemma winked and gave me Nate's notes. "Now, what's the problem?" I asked, reading Nate's notes.

"Caity-"

"Problem, Mr. Gray?" I gritted out my teeth, playing a smile as the CEO walked passed.

"I fainted during sound check." Nate said, leaning back.

"Any reason why, Mr. Gray?" I hissed, smiling again because the CEO walked by again.

"It's Nate and you know it Caity." I remembered Nate hated formalities. I chuckled bitterly and grinned.

"Well, _Nate_, any reason why you fainted? Is it because of your diabetes? Have you even been eating?"

"I may have forgotten to eat because of stress." Nate mumbled. Denise fumed.

"This is why I go to your apartment everyday to make sure you're eating and you always promise that you do!" she said. "Caitlyn, dear, stop wasting your time and just discharge him." she begged.

"It's the policy. We'll have to put him up with sugar. His blood sugar may be exceptionally low." I replied.

"Do whatever, just hurry up, OK?" Robert asked.

"Gem, can you hook Nate up with some sugar and meds, I need to make a quick call."

"Sure thing, hun. Oh and can you call Fred and Chels's school and tell them that the child minder will pick them up? I was going to do it but, you know..."

"Sure thing. And thanks for putting me up with that child minder, she comes really cheap!"

"No problem, sweets!" Gemma said, taking over my job. I went into my office to call Miranda and she said that they will be coming to meet us at the hospital very soon. I went out to meet Gemma who was just finishing helping Nate.

"You'll be here overnight then you're free to go tomorrow morning." I said, closing his file and giving them to a nearby nurse. I went to check up on other patients and as I was, I heard a girlish squeal: "Mumma!"

I turned and grinned, picking up my baby girl. "Hey, Chelsea! Did you have fun at your new school?" I asked. She nodded, struggling to get down. I put her down and crouched to her height. "Did Fred help you around?" she nodded. "Good, now Mummy's just going to finish up then we can go home. Go over to Aunty Gemma and Fred." I kissed her head and let her run off.

"Caitlyn?" I heard. I stood up and turned to see Mitchie and Mara. Their eyes wide.

"Yes? How can I help?" I asked, wiping my sweaty palms on my trouser legs.

"Was that-was she your daughter?" Mara asked.

"What if she was? What's that got to do with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you treating us like this? It's Nate you're against not us!" Mitchie said, disbelief written on her face.

"Sorry. And I know. Everything is just twisted and I kinda took my anger out on you. It's not you." I mumbled, rubbing my head. "She's my daughter. She's seven years old and I know what you're going to say."

"I don't think this is the best place to talk." We heard. Shane and Jason stood looking at me. "We wanna know what happened to you." Jason said. I sighed and nodded.


	3. The Answer & The Unthinkable

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long delay.**

* * *

I sat with a mug of tea, watching my friends watch me. We all turned our attention to Chelsea who had came from Harry's office, begging for attention. "Chelsea, I said to stay with Fred and Aunty Gemma." I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Mum, I'm not little any more." Chelsea said crossing her arms. "There are celebrities in the place where you work and I want to know how you of all people know them."

"First of all, I know and second of all, ouch." I said back. "OK, I promise to buy you sweets the next time I pick you up." I offered. She smirked before tilting her head.

"You rarely pick me up." she retorted. I groaned and stood up, pushing her out of Nate's cubicle.

"I swear, if you step one foot into here, I will ground you."

"Mum, we're not in America. Grounding is so not British." she said, flicking her dirty blonde hair.

"You are getting told by your daughter!" Shane laughed, making me glare at him. I turned back to Chelsea and sighed, taking my purse out of my back pocket.

"Here's twenty pounds, keep it." I gritted out my teeth before sitting down. I heard her run back into the office.

"She's a handful, isn't she?" Mitchie joked. I just smiled.

"So, how did this all happen?" Mara asked, playing with her fingers.

"18th birthday." I mumbled, not reaching Nate's gaze. "I had an argument with Nate and I ran off..." I cleared my throat and took a deep breath before blinking back tears. "I had been walking for hours until this guy found me. We talked and the next thing I know..."

"You don't have to continue." Jason said, closing his eyes. I shook my head.

"He knocked me out by slamming me into the wall and I woke up alone the next day in a motel room or something. I ran to England with some money I had put up for university. I then found out I was pregnant and that got me thinking about contacting my family so I did you know...?" I hadn't realised that Robert and Denise were listening in. "At first my mom was angry, she said she hated me but as it dawned on her, she wanted to help me so she sent me money every month so I could get back on my feet. She never forgot a payment. She came down to visit and help out and bought everything that Chelsea needed and I needed. Even Cornelia visited with Tim. Then when I came to this hospital to get a midwife, I met Harry because I had fainted due to lack of nutrition. He wasn't angry or disgusted. He helped me and introduced me to Gemma who was also pregnant. They became like another brother and sister to me because obviously my family were in America." I took a sip of my now cold tea and shrugged. "Gemma had Fred a couple of days before I had Chelsea. Chelsea was early and she had heart issues. She's OK now obviously. I had no one because my family were meant to come a day before Chels was due so I had Harry and Gemma as my birthing partners. After Chelsea was born, it was hard. I was struggling to get a degree in medicine since I quit music forever and I had Gemma off of work for nearly a year, looking after both our kids. Mom came and helped, sending Gem back to work and she stayed for three months. And since then I've worked hard to get where I am today." I finished, sniffing a little.

I saw Gemma exit with our kids and walk up to me worriedly. "You OK? We're off our shifts now."

I nodded and smiled, wiping my face. "Chelsea, go get your stuff, we're going home." I said. I turned to my friends and smiled. "I'm sorry." I shrugged.

"If I hadn't-" Nate started but I shook my head, silencing him.

"It's in the past. Hope you get better." I mumbled, grabbing my cup and going into my office and locking the door behind me, sighing against it.

...

"So..." Gemma asked that night as we both had a glass of wine in our hands. Chelsea was asleep and Harry had stayed home with Fred.

"So what?" I asked, taking a sip from my glass.

"Tell me the story of the Caitlyn before." she said, smiling lightly. "The Caitlyn who was so happy. Tell me about Caitlyn Gellar."

"She got raped and died." I said, standing up and going into the kitchen to fetch another bottle. Gemma followed and gulped.

"She's still in there. I know." she whispered. I turned to face her, my eyes watery.

"How do you know?!" I hissed. "You don't know anything about her or me!"

"I know about you. You're successful. You had a hard life. You have a beautiful daughter. I want to know about her." Gemma said softly. I started to cry and shook my head.

"You can't!" I said. "She's dead and she is gone."

I took the bottle and went to the dining room instead and sat down.

"Was she happy?" Gemma asked. I jumped, I didn't realise she had followed me. And the way we were talking about my past self in third person was highly uncomfortable.

"I wasn't that happy, no." I sniffled, wiping my tears.

"How come?" She sat next to me.

"Nate. I... I loved him and he played me. I suffered enough humiliation from him to last a lifetime. Then to make things worse, I was being ignored by my mother who was interested in her new husband and his kids. J and I kinda got pushed to the sideline a bit."

"I'm sorry." Gemma whispered, tears falling down her face.

"You know what's weird?" I asked. She shook her head. "The day before our birthday party, Nate and I finally slept together which caused the argument the day after. I think he may be Chelsea's father."

Gemma's eyes widened and she looked at a photo of Chels and I on the wall. "She... I guess she looks a little... uh, like him." she said. I looked at the smiling photo and pondered the thought as well. I never even got a paternity test done as I was adamant about the... the other guy being the father. "Get a paternity test. You can get quick ones nowadays. Only takes up to an hour. All you need is something of hers and something of Nate's. You don't need..."

"I know." I poured myself another glass and downed it. I poured her another glass and sighed, closing my eyes.

"Cait... Are you happy now?" Gemma asked tentatively.

"I have a beautiful home. A beautiful daughter. And a great job. And also friends and family I can rely on. What's not to be happy about?" I smiled at her.

"Fair enough." Gemma chuckled, downing her glass as the rest of the night erupted in drunk giggles and chick flicks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. The Results & The Maybe

**Back with another update.**

* * *

The next day, I was sat in my office, intently watching Nate watching something on his iPad. He _was _scheduled to be released today but his blood tests said otherwise so I had to keep him in for another two days or so. He seemed alright with it as every possible chance he got, he tried talking to me, hoping I would fall for his charms and give in. I scoffed. No way in hell.

I exited with his files and went to his bed,waiting till he noticed me. He looked up and smiled at me, taking his earphones out. "Hey."

"I need to check your blood sugar." I said simply before getting a nurse to come with the kit as I placed his notes on the table and sanitised my hands.

"Again?" he groaned, pushing his sleeves up, revealing a kinda buff forearm.

"Yes, it's protocol and it's for your health. Unless, you want to die?" I asked as his dad, his brothers and their girlfriends came up to us.

"Whatever." he mumbled. I gently rubbed the injection spot and inserted the needle as he hissed in pain.

"Get over it, you're a grown man." I mumbled, retracting the needle.

"What, you aren't scared of needles any more?" he smirked, making my eyes roll. I put the needle on the tray and the nurse whisked it away as I quickly pulled a hair from Nate's head. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his hair.

"Being annoying, stupid and there was something on your hair." I said, with no feeling whatsoever. "I'll be back."

I entered my office and quickly put the hair strand in a plastic bag next to a strand of Chelsea's hair. Sighing, I put them in a manila envelope and quickly dashed upstairs to another ward, giving the envelope to a trusted fellow doctor before rushing back downstairs. I could feel the Grays' eyes on my every move as I tried to be calm and collected, entering my office.

Gemma came in soon and looked at me sympathetically. "Have you taken it upstairs?" she asked. I nodded.

"I don't know why but I'm hoping that he's her dad. At least she can meet him and not hate him that much. That is if she actually wants to know. Or if he wants to know. I bet he doesn't even remember us you know... and he may just be upset about the whole situation. Either way, I'm still embarrassed." I said.

"It's okay. It will be okay. Let's just get through this next hour and I'll pick it up for you to not arouse any suspicion." I smiled gratefully and exited to the ward.

...

"When do you get off?" Robert asked me as I passed Nate's bay.

"6 PM, why?" I asked.

"You're having dinner with us, no arguments." he ordered. I raised an eyebrow, so did Nate.

"What about me?" he asked.

"We're always with you." his mother moaned. Just then Gemma quickly handed me the envelope. The others eyeing it.

"Thanks for Mr. Cole's CAT scan results." I thanked her. She just smiled and went her own way.

"Look, I have to go write some notes based on these results so I'll think about it, Robert." I said. As I was going, someone yanked my wrist and gently pulled me back.

"Caitlyn, can we please just get along?" Mitchie said, her brown eyes watery. "I mean, you, me and Mara have been best friends for as long as I can remember and suddenly you're not there any more..." she sniffed.

"I'll give you my address and you can come over tomorrow. Okay?" she smiled along with Mara as they nodded. "I seriously have to go now."

I went into my office and locked the door before pulling the results out.

Breathing in shock, I read the words I wasn't sure I was really happy about.

...

I avoided Nate's bay, that's for sure. It was nearly the end of my shift and knowing that I did this without his consent was really eating at me.

Unfortunately, Robert wasn't going to let me avoid him any longer. "Caitlyn." he said. I sighed and went to him.

"Well?" I asked, as kindly as I could.

"Plans have changed. We're having dinner in the cafeteria." he said. "That way, Nate can be there."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I didn't want to be rude earlier on but I had a earlier end to my shift in order to go to my daughter's school play..." I led off. His eyes widened in apology.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure we can reschedule."

"That would be nice. Have a nice night, guys." I smiled before going into my office to collect my things. I went back to Robert and smiled. "We could do this in two days. I'm not busy that much then and I could get the babysitter."

"Of course." Robert smiled.

I went up to Nate and looked into his curious eyes. "I'll have your phone number."

"Seriously?" he asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah, don't be a jerk about it. Hurry up." I quickly exchanged numbers with him, his brothers and the girls. I knew I would definitely need Nate's number though. Don't know why but maybe.

* * *

**There.**


	5. The Dinner & The Confession

**Nice to see people still reading this :) Thank you.**

* * *

I opened the door and grinned when I saw Mitchie, Mara, Jason and Shane standing behind it.

"Guys, hey." I said, hugging each of them. "Uh, Harry and Gemma, my friends, are here as well. The babysitter has Fred and Chels back at theirs. So we can have an adult night." I announced.

They came in and shook hands with Harry and Gemma before settling on the sofas.

"Your home's lovely." Mitchie said, smiling.

"Thanks. Mom came over and did it all." I said, bringing my cardigan tighter around my body. "How's Nate?" I asked.

"He's better. Actually glad that he is in his hotel room. He hates hospitals." Shane explained.

"I remember." I smiled lightly before sighing. "Oh! Dinner! Come through." I said, gesturing to the dining room. Food was laid on the table and we all sat down before waiting. I started chuckling. "You can eat."

That's when everyone started filling their plates up. I waited until my guests had something on their plates before I put some on mine.

"So, how's Chelsea?" Jason asked politely.

"She's doing alright." I smiled. "I bet she would love to meet her _uncles and aunts_." I emphasised, making Gemma and Harry quirk a brow up.

"We would love to meet her!" Mara said, completely missing the point. Shane was the only one who picked up on my emphasis.

We continued to eat with general topics being lifted.

...

I was in the kitchen, placing the dishes in the dishwasher when I felt a presence. I turned around and smiled at Shane.

"Sup, Gellar?" he asked, helping me.

"Nothing much, you?" I asked politely.

"I'm good." he said, sighing. "Caitlyn, you do know that Nate told me about... you know."

I sighed and nodded. "I figured. You're that close."

"Is Chelsea his?"

"Maybe. He's a possible option out of two." I replied.

Shane knew me better though. "You know."

"Shane, it's none of your business!" I said.

"It is when my brother thinks that she is his child. Look, if Nate is the father, you know him, he'll never take your daughter away from you."

"I know that but maybe I do not want Chelsea to know who her father is." I sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because she would think that he never wanted her. I don't want her hurt."

"If you had told Nate, he would have dumped Dana and stuck by you."

"How do you even know he's the father?" I hissed, my patience with him going out the window.

Mitchie, Jason and Mara came in and stared at us in shock.

"Nate's Chelsea's dad?" Mitchie asked.

"He might be. I'd rather not find out because she's _my _daughter." I said, looking at Shane when I said 'my'.

"She's lying. She knows who's her dad." Shane said.

Harry and Gemma stood there, shaking their heads. "Look, Shane, it's not your business. It's Caitlyn's." Harry sighed.

"Nate just wants to know." Jason begged me instead. I could never say no to him.

"Fine. Nate's her dad but I don't want him anywhere near Chelsea."

"Why not?!" Mara asked, shocked.

"He's fucked me up too many times for me to forgive him. And just because we have a child doesn't change anything. He's still a liar and a cheat and Chelsea deserves better than him!"

"What?" We all turned around to find Chelsea, Fred and their babysitter standing there.

"You knew my father all this time?" she whispered, tears rolling her down her face. Tears slipped down mine too.

"Chels, baby... You know I was doing this to protect you." I whispered gently going to touch her hair when she flinched back. My eyes watered as I stood there, hurt.

"Who is he?" she demanded.

"I can't tell you." I replied. She widened her eyes as she silently turned and walked up the stairs, making sure that we all heard the slam that came after. "See what you did?" I asked, turning to them.

"I think you guys should leave, now." Gemma suggested as Harry led me to the living room.

"Cait-Cat." I heard Mitchie whisper. I just shook my head as I closed the living room door on them.

* * *

**Review! xx**


	6. The Name & The Accidents

**Back with another chapter for you guys. Thanks for waiting x**

* * *

"I want to be called Annabelle." I looked up from my laptop and faced my daughter.

"Wha-what?" I breathed out, eyes wide.

"Grandma told me everything. I called her last night after you wouldn't tell me who my dad is." Chelsea said, sitting down on her armchair.

"What exactly do you know?" I asked her.

"You named me Annabelle when you wanted to give me up. She said that you said that you hated me and wished that I was never born. She then said that it was something called post-natal depression."

"Baby... I am so sorry. I was in a bad place when you were born. I was 18 years old, a teenage mother and I freaked when I saw you in that incubator. I believed that I couldn't give you all you ever wanted and more so I tried to detach myself away from you by giving you another name and setting you up for adoption. The day the social worker came to take you, you were six days old and I tried so hard to get you back. You cried for me."

"Mumma, I... I really need to know who my daddy is. Everyone has a dad except me. Does my dad love me? Does he know I exist?" she asked.

"Why do you want to be called Annabelle?" I asked, dodging her questions.

She sighed and leaned forward. "It's sweet and I like it more than Chelsea."

"Okay, Annabelle. I'll call your school and have your name changed then." I sighed, smiling softly.

"Why is my surname Gray? Is that my dad's surname?"

"Yeah. If I tell you who he is, promise me you wouldn't freak out?" I begged.

"Pinkie promise." Annabelle grinned.

"You know that singer you have on your wall?"

"Oh you mean Nate Gray? The one we saw at the hospital?"

"Yeah, he's-he's your daddy." I whispered, fiddling with my fingers.

"OMG! Re-really?" Annabelle's eyes widened as she ran upstairs.

"Belle?!" I called after her.

She rushed back down and gave me a charm bracelet with a guitar on it. "The ginger haired lady gave it to me. She said that I would understand one day. Is this the day, Mum?"

I smiled at Mara's gesture and nodded. "I guess." I mumbled. "Now get ready for school."

...

"Caitlyn! Caitlyn!" Somebody hissed behind me as I walked to my office, swiftly and quickly.

They followed me in and locked the door, sighing heavily against it.

"You're faster than I remembered." Nate mumbled.

"I told you that I would meet you after work at your hotel." I hissed at him.

"Well, after your text, I just had to talk face to face ASAP."

"I need to work." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Cleared that with Harry." Nate smirked. "So... How's Chelsea?"

"It's Annabelle now. I named her that as her original name when she was born." I replied. "And she's good."

Nate chuckled, smiling. "Shane says she's a little fireball. She gets that from you."

"And she gets being a little bitch from you." I retorted.

"Guess we're even." he smirked.

I smiled a little and looked away as I leaned against my desk. "She liked it." I mumbled.

"I'm glad. There's still more charms to be put in." he said, grabbing my hand gently. "I want us to work again, Caity..."

"You know what Belle wishes for everyday?" I asked him, squeezing his fingers gently. "A mom and a dad to love her equally and each other equally as well." I cleared my throat and let go. "She does have parents who love her equally but they don't love each other."

"Caitlyn, I'm pretty sure that I love you." Nate whispered, placing my hair behind my ear.

"But I don't love you... I'm with someone. His name's Christian and he's wonderful. Annabelle loves him too."

I know that it was horrible to withhold that piece of information from him but he had hurt me in the past and it was going to be a long road to recovery.

"I'm in a good place. I'm not ill anymore. I don't get suicidal thoughts like I used to. Belle and Christian have helped me, Nate. I'm willing to even be friends."

Nate sighed as he sat beside me on my desk. "I thought that you were single..."

"What, a single mom can't date guys, now?" I retorted.

"No. Caitlyn, I-"

"I'm messin' with you. Sorry." I chuckled lightly as he smiled.

"I guess I should learn how to walk before I run." he said.

"Yeah, you should."

"Can I kiss you?" he suddenly asked.

"What the hell? I'm taken." I said, standing up and unlocking the door.

"I know but... just as a goodbye."

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Uh, nothing. Don't worry." he blushed and stood up also.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Harry's shock written face. "It's-it's Fred and Annabelle."

"What happened?" I asked, feeling my heart rate increase.

"They were hit by a car."

...

I ran through the ward and looked around, seeing all the casualties around me. Why on earth did I choose AAU? I was specialised in heart and lungs and neurology. Why emergencies?

"Where are they?" I asked, Harry as he and Nate looked around.

"I don't know, the paramedic said that they were on their way."

"How did it happen? Why was my daughter hit by a car?" I demanded.

"Their sitter was driving and a car was hurling down the road. The brakes were apparently unable to function or something so it hit hers and Annabelle's side. I don't even know what happened to Fred because they wouldn't tell Gem or me." Harry explained, tears threatening to fall.

I didn't know what to say to him as my own heart was shrivelling up.

"Dr. Wynwood!" I turned around to face Julie, a paramedic who was a friend of mine. She along with one of her fellow paramedics were wheeling Annabelle's body in.

"Belle!" I whispered following them. I felt Nate's hand slip into mine as I gripped it tightly. "What's her-"

"Three cracked ribs. Neck's broken. Leg's broken too. A piece of wreck pierced through her lung."

"I'm scrubbing in." I said adamantly as we followed them into the OR.

"Caitlyn, I know that she's your baby girl but let us handle this. She's in good hands, I promise."

I nodded as I swallowed my tears and kissed my daughter's head. I hadn't realised that Nate had kissed her head as well until I leaned up and saw tears rolling down his face. Maybe he really wanted to be her dad.

I suddenly remembered Fred and Rosa and rushed back onto the ward. "Harry!" I yelled.

He turned around and faced me. Gemma was sobbing as she gripped onto a bed. "He... They're not sure if he's going to make it." Harry whispered, walking away.

I felt myself start to sob as I realised that Fred was probably the only child that they would ever have. I remembered when I met Harry and Gemma that they told me that Fred was their miracle baby. They had been trying for years and suddenly, Fred came along like a blessing from the sky. Fred was also like a second child to me and I was feeling the pain of a mother who had lost their child. I looked at the direction of the OR and begged God not to take my child away from me.

"Let's get you away from here." Nate whispered gently, leading me to my office.

"I need to be with her."

"These things probably go on for ages, right? Hours. So let's take you to my hotel, tell everyone what's happened then sort you out before you come back here. You've probably haven't eaten all day, I know you Caitlyn."

"No you don't. You don't really know this me, do you? You only know Caitlyn Gellar, the girl who had an eating disorder just to look beautiful. The girl who tried to commit suicide but failed to countless of times. You don't know Caitlyn Wynwood. The woman who raised a child on her own whilst going to school full-time. The woman who tried to not alienate herself from others. The woman who has loads of friends who are there to support her. You never looked at me, not once. I was only there to cheer you up when Dana or another girl wouldn't give you the attention. And when I left, your life suddenly went to pieces. Well at least you had a family and money because I had to beg my mother for money and I am still paying off that debt." I breathed out when I finished and burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry. I know that you're probably never going to forgive me but I am truly sorry. I always loved you but I was scared of making the imbalance in our relationship. And you're right. I don't know this you. I do have a family that I can rely on. I do have money. And I want to share all of that with you because it's always been you and you're always on my fucking mind it makes me go mad sometimes! When you left, I felt like I couldn't function because I had lost that constant in my life which was you, Caitlyn. And don't forget that you travelled across the world to prevent me from seeing my daughter." he stood up but I stopped him.

"Did you forget all those hurtful things that you did to me prior? And the fact that I was raped and thought that _your _daughter was _his_? I didn't stop you. I didn't even know that you were her father until I had a test done whilst you were admitted here. And I left L.A to have a fresh start. Away from all the hurt and sadness of my fucking great life. Away from you. But somehow you're always there, like a guardian stalker or something." I smiled lightly as he chuckled.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, stupid." I said, punching his arm lightly.

"I missed you calling me stupid."

"I've missed saying it. And I would love you follow you back to your hotel room."

"That sounded so wrong, babe." Nate smirked.

"Fuck off." I giggled, wiping my horrible tear stricken face. "I seriously need to get waterproof makeup." I said, rubbing off dry mascara.

"I think you pull that panda bear look perfectly." I slapped him gently on the cheek as he rubbed it, laughing. "She's going to be okay, you know."

"How do you know?" I asked, gently.

"Because we're both praying for her and Fred." Nate replied simply, opening the door for me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! x**


	7. The Support & The Loss For Words

**Haven't updated this in ages! So sorry! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

I ignored Christian's calls and texts as I sat still on the sofa in Nate's hotel room.

"Here," Nate said, handing me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "Harry's keeping me updated. Fred's... he's been put into an induced coma."

"We're praying for them." Nate whispered, sitting on his bed. I felt that he was keeping the distance because I had a boyfriend. All the things I said about my life before hit him. He told me in the taxi. "How's their babysitter, Rose, is it?"

"Rosa," I corrected. "She's critical but stable. She's responding well." I replied.

"That's-that's good." Nate stumbled across his words, closing his eyes. "She looked so helpless, you know? Frail and fragile..."

I got up and pulled my phone out, dialling Harry's number for an update. When he didn't answer, I freaked out. "She's dead. That's why he's avoiding my calls. She is, isn't she?" I whispered, throwing my phone on the bed.

Nate stood up immediately, kissing my head as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't think like that, okay? She's alright, she's going to be alright. You know how I know? She's a fighter, like her mom."

I don't know what possessed me to do it but I was desperate to feel him so I kissed him. It was intense, my mind going out of control as my arms went around his neck and my legs, around his waist. We fell onto the bed and he pulled away.

"No." he said, gently prying me off.

"I'm so sorry." I said, licking my lips. "I don't know what came over me..."

"You're not thinking straight given the circumstances." Nate replied, wiping his lips. "The kiss... that was our goodbye, okay? You and Christian belong together."

"You haven't even met him."

"I noticed you rejecting his calls. Call him, tell him what's happened. Trust me, I'm not what you need, he is."

I knew he was right so I went to the bathroom to call my boyfriend.

...

There was a knock on the door and I answered it. "Hey." I said, hugging my boyfriend. "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem." he smiled. He saw Nate and I knew that he was a little starstruck because his hand was thrust in Nate's face. "Nice to meet you. I have heard good things. I couldn't believe my girlfriend of all people grew up with a legend!"

Nate laughed a little. "Yeah. You're lucky to have met such a great girl." Nate replied.

"Uh, we need to get to the hospital, don't we?" Christian said, checking his watch. "It was great meeting you."

"Same here. I'll see you guys later."

We left and got into Christian's Toyota Prius.

"Are you okay? Is Annabelle okay?"

I nodded as I watched the trees pass us by, hoping to see my daughter soon.

When we got back I found Harry and Gemma distraught.

"Well?"

"Braindead."

My heart jumped and flattened in my stomach. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Christian helped me sit down, apologising to the couple.

"Any news on Annabelle?" he asked.

"She's in ICU. Don't know anything else." Harry said, sighing. "We waited years for him and now... they've given us the option."

"I..."

"Don't have to say anything." Gemma replied abruptly.

"Just... yeah. I hope Annabelle pulls through." Harry said, getting up and leaving.

I just cried silently.


End file.
